Overpowering Love
by bella the witch
Summary: This is based on Lily and james in their 7th year. Lily starts to fall for that Potter Charm. My first fanfic so please R&R! I live on reviews!
1. Together at last

This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters except the few I made up.

Chapter 1: Getting to know everyone

Lily Evans was a gorgeous girl. Her long red locks cascaded down her back. Her emerald green eyes twinkled. She had a body to kill and was the most wanted girl at Hogwarts (apart from her two best friends) She was back on the Hogwarts Express, away from her horrible sister and caring parents.

'Where are they?' she murmured to herself, thinking about her friends Lara and Riley. She had met them on the train when she was only 11 years old. Now she was 17, Head girl and in her last year at Hogwarts. Just then the compartment door slid open and in stumbled Lara and Riley. Riley was the tallest out of all of them with brown hair, which had natural blonde streaks. It had a slight curl to it as well. Her eyes were dark brown and her dark eyelashes accented them perfectly. She had natural olive skin and was absolutely to die for. Lara was just as pretty with stunning blue eyes and naturally curly dark brown hair. She had very pale and flawless skin. Together these girls were the prettiest in all of Hogwarts.

'LILY!' yelled Riley at the top of her voice, jumped over Lara and flung herself on top of Lily. Lara also yelled, waited for Riley to get up and then in turn jumped on poor Lily.

'Thanks a heap you guys but you're paying for the fee at St Mungo's, rubbing her ribs but with a smile on her face.

'So what did you do over the summer?' Lara asked plonking her self opposite Lily. But before she could answer the compartment door slid open yet again and there stood three extremely handsome guys. Well actually four guys but three of them were extremely handsome.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood in the doorway of the compartment.

'Well hello ladies' Sirius Black said in a flirtatious voice. Sirius was the tallest of the four boys and stood about 6 ft. He had fairly long black hair that fell over his eyes in an adorable way and black eyes that always had a glint of mischief in them.

' How was your summer' James Potter drawled, flashing one of his charming smiles at Lily. James had messy black hair that (he helped along the way a bit) and gorgeous hazel eyes that you could get lost in and never find a way out. He had the most amazing smile that would make girls melt on to the floor. He and Sirius had big muscles from playing quidditch.

Remus Lupin was standing by the door apparently to busy looking at Lara to say anything. Remus was the third tallest and had very pale skin. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was not as cute as Sirius and James but was very close to. These three boys were clearly the heartthrobs of the school.

They had another friend though. His name was Peter Pettigrew. He was a short boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. People thought that the boys only hung out with Peter because they felt sorry for him. But no one really knew.

These boys were known throughout Hogwarts as the infamous Marauders with there own little nicknames. James-Prongs, Sirius- Padfoot, Remus- Moony, Peter-Wormtail.

'Hey Evans, I have an idea' said James

'And what would that be Potter' Lily replied coldly

'Hows about you go out with me!' Lily rolled her eyes and started to talk to Remus.

AN: How was that? Was it good? Hope it was. It was just an intro. The next chapter will be up as soon as someone reviews!

Thanks! From Bella the Witch


	2. This can't happen!

AUTHOURS NOTE: Wow! I was pleasantly surprised that I had some reviews in only 24 hours. Thankyou MoonLizard, Lilred-07 and Mary. You guys rock. Anywho, on with the story.

Why don't we play a game? Suggested Riley.

'I can't' said Lily. 'I have to go and see who the new Head boy is.

'Look no further Evans' said James dramatically. 'For I am more then just your fellow Head. I am your knight in shining armour. Lily would have rolled her eyes but she was to shocked with the information she had just received.

' You. Can. Not. Be. Head. Boy.' She said gasping.

'Fraid I am' James said smirking.

'Oh well then. Lets go' said Lily reluctantly.

James gave Sirius the thumbs up but for once Sirius wasn't paying attention. He was sitting flirting aimlessly with Riley, who didn't look to upset about this either. James rolled his eyes and followed Lily down the train corridor.

'Ohmigod' Lily said to herself stumbling down the corridor. 'This can't be happening. James Potter. Head Boy with me! We are going to have to share a room and a bathroom and and and.... Somebody pinch me. OWWW!!!' she yelled turning around.

'What. You said pinch me' James said innocently. Lily gave him a deadly stare, turned on her heel and marched to the Heads compartment.

When they got into the compartment, there was suddenly a jolt as if the train had stopped suddenly, and Lily tripped and fell over...right into James' chest, which caused him to fall over to.

There they were, in eachothers arms.

'Wow. He is so strong' Lily found herself thinking.' I could stay like this forever'

'Ohmigod! Lily Evans is lying in my arms and is not struggling kicking or biting me! James thought happily.

Lily had just realised what she was doing; she jumped up, straightened her robes and looked into James' eyes. Hazel met green.

A jolt of electricity shot through their bodies. Lily could see that James had had it to from the confused look on his face. They both had not noticed that they were three inches apart.

'This can not happen' Lily said

'Why?' said James

'Because you are an arrogant, pigheaded, egotistical jerk who has been horrible to me since first year. That's why!' she yelled.

She could see the hurt look on his face but was saved by the door sliding open and all of the prefects crowding in.

'Take a seat all of you' Lily said very buisness like. ' I am Lily Evans and this is Pott- James Potter. We are your Heads this year. Um, here are all of your passwords for your common rooms and remember to show the first years where their dormitories are. You are dismissed.

James tried to look for Lily over the prefect's heads but she had already gone.

A/N: Ok. I know it was short but I know you won't believe this, I can't think of any ideas. Oh well. Ok why don't you move your mouse to the bottom left hand corner and click that little button that says submit review! Thx


	3. Tobias

Hay guys. Thankyou sooooo much for your kind words. Onwards with the chapter!

Firs' years! Firs' years! Over ere please! Called a familiar voice over the crowd of students.

' Hay Hagrid' called James. ' How was your summer?'

' It was alright' Hagrid replied. ' Yeh still going after young Lily then James?'

'You bet!' said James smiling 

'Teenagers in love' muttered Hagrid.

In the Great Hall the sorting had started. Everyone listened politely but instead of hearing the voice of the sorting hat and McGonagall, all they heard was their tummies grumbling.

As Zerner, Haylie was sorted into Ravenclaw everyone gave a moan of pleasure.

'There is approximately 2 minutes 43 seconds and 2 milliseconds until we are aloud to eat' Sirius whispered. As if on cue everybody rolled his or her eyes.

'What?' Sirius said. Everyone laughed.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0. YAY!' Yelled Sirius. Getting up on his chair and dancing around. He didn't realise the whole school looking at him but was saved by James as he was pulled down by the neck of his robes.

' Sorry' Sirius mumbled and looked up at the staff table. McGonagall was glaring at him but Dumbledore looked quite amused.

'Lets eat' said Riley. Everyone obeyed willingly (especially Sirius) All of the girls surveyed the boys with disgusting looks on their faces.

'Do you think they always eat like this? Questioned Lara.

'Yer, I am afraid they do' Replied Lily.

After the last crumbs had been swallowed up. Dumbledore got up and told everyone the basic rules.

'The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds for all new students...and old' he said winking at the Marauders. They grinned triumphantly at each other.

'Well I think its time to bid eachother goodnight, your timetables will come around to you tomorrow at breakfast. Have a nice sleep. Oh and one more thing. Our head Boy and Girl are both from Gryffindor this year. Please give a special round of applause to James Potter and Lily Evans. Could you both see me after this please.' He added. James and Lily nodded.

After everyone had gone off to his or her dormitories James and Lily made their way up to the Headmasters office, bickering all of the way. (The moment on the train had worn off a bit by now)

'Oh hello there' said Dumbledore noticing them. ' I am going to show you your dormitories. He led them up to Gryffindor tower but instead of turning right as you normally do to go to the Fat Ladies portrait, Dumbledore veered of to the left and stopped in front of a picture of a man with an old fashioned pipe in his mouth.

' Oh hello James!' The portrait said. 'I haven't seen you for two years! Lily noticed that James made the throat slitting motion and the portrait fell quiet.

' These are our new heads for this year Tobias, Lily and James. Some house elfs have been here, have they not? Dumbledore asked.

'Right you are their sir' replied Tobias. What shall the password be?

'How about Lily and James make it up' suggested Dumbledore. 'Oh well. Must be off then. And with that he strode back down the corridor.

'What shall we make it?' James asked Lily.

'I don't care. You make it up'

'Ok' said James with a grin. He turned towards the portrait and said. 'Lily is sexy' while at the same time, flashing one of his grins at Lily.

'Noooo!' cried Lily.

'To late' replied the portrait and it swung open.

The room was a creamy coloured room with red couches and chairs. It had two desks by the back wall and a door in the middle of them. Lily opened the door and found the bathroom.

'I can take mornings if you can take nights. I don't mind' James said politely. Lily couldn't believe it. Potter was being civil and nice even if it was over a shower.

'Sure' she said after a while. She looked some more around the room and saw a door with her name on it. On the opposite side of the room James was opening the door to his room. Lily walked inside her room and gasped. It was her dream room. She had a green bedspread (to match her eyes) and a green dressing gown lying on the bed. There were photos of her family and friends framed on the wall and even had her favourite clothes in the cupboard along with her trunk. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room with all of her favourite book from "How to charm charmingly" to all of her favourite childhood fairytales.

She wondered what James' room looked like so she walked out of her room and over to James'. She opened the slightly ajar door and walked into a very ordinary room. James had red bed covers and a few quidditch posters around the room. Not suprisingly there was a photo of Lily up there but she ignored it. James was sitting in a chair beside the bed and looked up at Lily.

'My parents have a really fancy house and I am a bit sick of it to be honest so I just wanted a nice plain room' he explained. Lily nodded.

'Oh well goodnight.' He said

'Night' Lily replied from over her shoulder as she walked back into her perfect room.

A/N: Wow that was my longest chapter yet. { { { { Stands up and takes a bow. } } } } }

Me12345: Thankyou so much! Your review cheered me up! (Bad day at school)

Princesspink71: Hope you like this next chappie. Thanks a heap.

Lilred-07: Thanks again. You rock!

Tina: I hope you were not waiting forever! Lol! Thanks.

The almighty and powerfulM: Thanks. I updated ASAP like you said Oh Mighty One! Lol! P.S.: I love your bio. Its hell funny

MoonLizard: thanks heaps

Mary: Thanks again.

Oh well if you can, can you give me some ideas otherwise I have a pretty good one. Thanks guys. Tell me is 8 reviews good in 48 hours? Yay I have babbled on enough to reach 1010 words. CELEBRATION! Nope sorry 1025 words!


	4. Go Riley! Go Sirius!

A/N: Hay guys. What happened to all of your reviews? I miss them! This chapter is going to be more about the other marauders relationships. Anyway please please please review this chappie!

In the morning Lily woke up and took her shower. There was no sign of James so she figured he must have gone down to breakfast.

Riley and Lara were already down there and chatting animatedly with the marauders. Sirius was flicking his wand toward the Slytherin table, which was causing Snapes food to leap up and splatter all over his face.

Timetables were handed out and there were immediate groans from al of the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

'Double potions with the Slytherins!' exclaimed Sirius, abandoning his Snape torturing.

'Oh well life goes on' he finally said and resumed making a fool out of Snape.

Weeks past and Lily found herself weighed down enormously by homework and Head duties. She was constantly late for class and prefect meetings and she couldn't really cope.

On a particular day she was heading to Transfiguration. Her bag was bulging from all of the books piled into it but the bag wasn't as big as the ones under her eyes.

'Why don't you let me carry some of your books for you Evans?' A voice came up from behind her. Lily turned around and her face immediately became cold and hard.

'What do you want Potter?' she said roughly.

'I want to carry your books' James repeated.'

'But if you don't want me to well fine. Let your bag rip. But there will be no one to help you pick them all up' James said, sounding rather hurt, and walked off.

There was a rip from behind him and he spun around to see Lily on the verge of tears with her books, quills and ink smashed and torn all around her.

'Come on' said James, totally forgetting what he said before.

'Lets go back to the head room and get you cleaned up.' Lily nodded wearily and let James half carry her and half drag her to the Heads dorm.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Riley were messing around downstairs.

'I want to take you somewhere' said Sirius out of the blue.

'Ok' replied Riley and allowed herself to be dragged off by Sirius. They reached the 3rd floor (A/N: sorry! I don't have my book with me and I can't remember if it is on the 3rd floor!)

And a door appeared on the right wall.

'Come on said Sirius.' And he led her in.

'WOW!' exclaimed Riley.

'This is amazing' It certainly was. There was a table set for two in the corner. In the other corner was a love seat/couch in front of a TV. (A/N: I know wizards don't have TV but they do here in order for the story to work)

'Lets watch Titanic!' exclaimed Riley who was a muggleborn.

'What in merlins name is that' said Sirius with an extremely confused look on his face.

'It's a movie' and with that Riley dragged Sirius onto the couch and started up the movie. When the movie was really into it Sirius did the whole yawning trick and slid his arm around Riley's tiny body. Riley immediately rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

'Ok Padfoot. A beautiful girl is leaning on your shoulder, you are all alone and you have dated the Hogwarts female population 4 times over! You shouldn't be nervous.' Sirius said to himself. And with that Sirius tilted Riley's chin up a little and gave her the softest, most memorable kiss Riley had ever received she hardly even felt it. When the kiss ended...actually it really never ended it basically just started, Riley pulled Sirius into a full on pash, which made both of their lips tingle.

At the end of their little game of tongue tennis. Riley suggested they should go to bed since it was quarter to 1. They walked back to the common room hand in hand with silly little grins on their faces.

'Goodnight' whispered Riley.

'Nightie night' Sirius whispered back.

They departed and trudged up the staircases hoping to be able to tumble into their warm beds. But that dream could never be so due to the people waiting to hear the news.

'Ok, spill' said Lily as soon as Riley walked into the door. While in the boys doms there was a bit of a party going on.

'Go Padfoot, Go Padfoot, Go Padfoot! James was singing and dancing around the room.

'So who was it?' asked the very amused Remus.

'Riley' said Sirius. James gave a whoop and thumped Sirius on the back and then resumed to his dancing.

'Go Padfoot, Go Padfoot, Go Padfoot!'

'So who was?' Asked Lara.

'Sirius' said Riley.

'Go Riley, Go Riley, Go Riley. Lily yelled.

A/N: How was that? Hope it was good. I am missing your reviews guys. Anyway I will update soon


	5. That annoying voice in your head

Hay guys thanx for all of your reviews. Thankyou so much to: lilred-07, the almighty and powerfulM, KClover319, Tanya J Potter and MoonLizard. Especially The almighty and powerfulM. You rock. You have to be my most faithful reviewer and I love your word: awesomeness! It rocks!

When Lily woke up the next morning she realised she had gone to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms and not her own head dorm.

She got up hoping not to wake anyone and quietly tiptoed down the hall towards Tobias. She said the password: James is a stupid dolt (she had persuaded Tobias about changing the password and when she told him who let off the stinking spray in the portraits he was more then happy to) and stepped through the portrait.

Expecting to see nobody around she was very much mistaken for right in the middle of the room was James. Now normally Lily would take no notice of him and push past him to get to her room with a dirty look aimed at him the whole way but today was different. James a limited amount of clothing on. His boxers were bright red and is shirt was... well his shirt wasn't there.

Lily found she was blushing profusely and wondered what at all was wrong with her. She even found herself thinking these very thoughts: Ohmigod! Look at his abbs! How does he get these muscles?

Now everyone knows about the voice in your head don't they well Lily's just happened to find its voice.

**Hello Lily. That one is pretty cute isn't he?**

No! He is not! I hate him.

**Oh of course you do.**

I HATE him!

**No you don't you lo-ove him!**

No I don't!

**Then how come you were thinking of those things?**

Um...because

** Oh great excuse**

Shut up!

**No. Just admit it. You like him.**

No I don't!

Yes you do! 

I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER! She accidentally screamed this allowed in her temper.

'Sure you don't' said James with a grin and headed off to the bathroom leaving Lily standing there in shock.

Later that night Lily was sitting at her study table working on her transfiguration essay. It was an extremely hard one and Lily had been working on it all night.

'Need some help?' A voice came from behind her.

' Not from you' Lily said with a death glare that could scare armies away.

'Ok I was just trying to help' He said looking hurt. Lily remembered the day with the book incident and changed her mind.

'Actually Potter, you might come in useful. She moved over so James could sit at the desk to. Even though they were supposed to be working all they did is joked, talked and laughed.

'And then Sirius winked at these Ravenclaw girls who were training and they all flew into eachother. One even fainted!' James was telling Lily an hour later. Lily couldn't help but laugh. Half an hour ago James managed to make her laugh by accidentally falling off his chair. Now ever since then all he has tried to do is make her laugh even more.

James loved it when Lily laughed. There was always a twinkle in her shiny eyes that he loved and rarely got to see. After another hour they felt tired and departed to different room. But before they did Lily said:

'Thanks James. I had a great time' James was grinning like a Cheshire cat and to make his dreams come true she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was practically walking on air.

Lily didn't feel to bad either. She was really telling the truth about having a good time and she hoped that it would happen again.

She didn't have to wait long since every patrol was with James. He tried desperately to make her laugh and when he succeeded in gave him new confidence.

One particular night he had just finished telling her about how he and his cousin Campbell had levitated all of their girl cousins and thrown them in the lake at the Potters house.

Lily was laughing so hard she didn't notice the loose tile in the floor and tripped over it and fell and again she fell right into James' arms.

She couldn't believe it but it felt better then the last time she was in them. She turned her head up towards James about to say sorry but was cut short by him leaning in and kissing her. It was the most amazing kiss in the world. It was perfect. There were fireworks everywhere. It was perfect.

Lily was so involved in it that she forgot who she was kissing.

'I have to go' she said pulling away. She ran down the corridor and refused to look back. But if she had there would be an unbearably sad and hurt face looking back at her.

The next few days Lily was avoiding James. What would she say? She couldn't start yelling at him for hexing Snape now. After all of this.

James was beside himself with angst.

'Ohmigod. What if she hates me? What if I am not a good kisser? What if I am not as cute as her other boyfriends. Why is she ignor-' but was cut short by Sirius shoving a sausage in his mouth.

'Ok first. She doesn't hate you. She just has to think about things. Secondly, she probably only had like two other boyfriends. And thirdly, YOU HAVE BEEN GOING ON ABOUT THIS FOR A WEEK!

'Some friend you are' said James before getting up to think about Lily somewhere else.

A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short. I am not feeling very well and well...yer. Um...I know it is all very sudden bout Lily and James but hold on. There is more coming. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I am a bit desperate about it all and I don't have a clue why. Lol! Cya.

Love Bella


	6. Confessions

I need more reviews!!!!!! I have about 5 faithful reviewers so thankyou heaps to u guys out there. I am SO sorry about my laziness. I have been camping and I just got back from Sydney. I went to Nationals there for gymnastics and got 6th! Yay for me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 6:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily walked slowly to class. She hadn't had much sleep over the past week and it was really getting to her. She was to busy thinking about James. The boy whom she had hated for 6 years was invading her thoughts and she hated it. But she couldn't stop it.

After the extremely boring History of Magic double all Lily wanted to do was go and think things over. Clear her mind. But that sadly was not possible right at that second.

'Hay Lily!' Sirius yelled over to her. ' You have to go and talk to James. He is going crazy! It's hard not to throw him off the Gryffindor tower! Hard meaning he is not letting us throw him off, we have attempted many times.

'But its not that simple Sirius! I have to work out my feelings. Its easy for you because you haven't gone out with a girl for any longer then a week! You don't know the meaning of the word love or even like!' Lily protested.

Sirius stared at her in an odd way for a while.

' If that's what you think.' He started to walk away.

Lily ran up to her room with tears in her eyes.

' What's wrong sweetie?' Riley said as she walked into the room. She sat down beside the distraught Lily and put her arms around her.

' I think I like James Potter!' wailed Lily.

Riley had to stifle a grin.

'Oh! How horrible.' She said with a smirk and started to lead Lily away.

A/N: AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! I know you are going to shoot me, I can see it in your eyes I am ssssoooooooooooo sorry this is short but it was all part of the confession. I swear on my own life I will write at least 3 times as much. **Runs away and hides behind a rock** . Please forgive me.

Luv Bella


	7. Please consider this

I am really sorry but I had to post this authors note before I wrote the next chapter. Anyway, the reason this authors note is so important is that I am looking for someone that might like to help and Co-write this story with me. I love writing it but maybe someone has some ideas that I haven't thought of. Anyway, keep it in mind won't you? Let me know by e-mail or by your reviews. Thanks  guys!

Lilred-07 – Hay! I have started to read your story and it is...how do you say it...AMAZING! But my stupid bloody computer, being the unreliable one it is, won't let me click the review button. It won't let me go into it. So, I am going to review like this. Hope you don't mind!


End file.
